Au delà des bois
by Sylhe
Summary: UA - Au delà des bois, une vie se présentait à moi. Une vie nouvelle, plus belle, plus sensuelle, plus humaine. Mais Portland s'est avéré être un choix ... surprenant. Un Grimm au sein de la police, un Blutbad à ses côtés, ... Et moi, une orpheline avide de vengeance, qui détenait les secrets de toute une famille. Je n'avais pourtant pas prévue d'être confrontée à faire un choix ..
1. Prologue

**L'ADIEU AUX BOIS ...**

_Par Sil._

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser avant tout que cette fan-fiction, même si elle a pour but de m'amuser puisque j'adore la série, elle me permet surtout de traiter un thème qui m'est cher et dont je vais peut-être avoir besoin pour une autre histoire._

_Je préviens qu'au cas où je n'aurais plus le temps, ni le désir de la continuer, je la modifierais pour en faire un OS._

_Je m'excuse de ce prologue si court mais personnellement, je les préfère ainsi, je trouve que cela donne bien plus d'informations qu'un plus long. Question de point de vue ^^ Mais les chapitres feront entre 2000 et 3000 mots au minimum._

_Qui plus est, je compte m'amuser avant tout. Je serais donc moins "littéraire" que dans mes récits persos._

Disclamer : la série ne m'appartient guère, hélas, mais un certain personnage, si.

* * *

**Prologue **

« _Devant tant de beauté et d'innocence, le chasseur s'apitoya et lui dit de se sauver_ »,

**Blanche-Neige**, Grimm.

* * *

L'animal avança d'un pas, les oreilles, bien hautes, mouvantes, aux aguets, attendant la venue du moindre danger. Son naseau se retroussa, le vent se leva et les pupilles dilatées, l'animal se sentit devenir proie. La respiration brusquement haletante, le poitrail de la bête se gonflait de frayeur. Les oreilles soudainement mis en arrière, il sentit sa fin arriver. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement l'horizon, tentant vainement de voir arriver le danger.

Un pas après l'autre, le plus discrètement possible, le pauvre animal reculait jusqu'à son terrier. Il était un tout jeune mâle, pas plus âgé d'un hiver et la vie aurait du lui sourire. Hélas non, la peur aux trousses, il clôt un instant ses petites paupières, sentit non loin de son terrier son prédateur. En un instant, la décision fut prise. Il commença à courir, hélas, pas assez vite. Le prédateur le retint, d'une seule main.

La scène n'avait duré qu'une minute à peine. Et pourtant, c'était le résumé de ma vie ...


	2. Chapitre Premier

_Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Normalement, pas de réponses mais d'autres questions. Je ne garantie pas le résultat. Ne sachant pas encore où je vais, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots.  
_

_Disclamer : La série ne m'appartient en aucun cas, seul le personnage ici narrateur est mien._

* * *

**Chapitre Premier :**

* * *

« _La sorcière l'enferma dans une tour qui se dressait, sans escalier ni porte, au milieu d'une forêt._ », **Raiponce**, Grimm.

* * *

_** Maman ? Maman ?! **_

_**Ou es-tu ? Maman ?**_

_** Maman ? hurlait la petite voix. Petite voix qui fut la mienne.**_

Il fallait que j'y aille. Je ne tenais plus. J'avais pourtant résisté. En vain, semblait-il ! J'étais en train de perdre. Combat aussi vain que celui de la femme en proie aux premières contractions ou de la pauvre créature face son prédateur. La nature gagnait toujours, elle était plus forte. Quelle arrogance avais-je croyant pouvoir la dompter, ce ne fut qu'une affreuse erreur de jugement ! Elle gagnait mon corps à l'instar de cellules cancéreuses. Elle voulait me posséder, elle allait y arriver.

_** Où es-tu ? Je t'attends !**_

Les mains agrippant le lavabo, les jointures blanchies, mon corps se tendait, encore et encore. Par ce mal incontrôlable, j'aurais hurlé à la mort si la douleur n'avait pas atteint ma voix.

_** Mais elle ne vint jamais. Jamais ! Oubliée la petite poupée.**_

Mes membres tremblèrent. Ma tête se faisait lourde. Quand tout ceci s'arrêterait-il enfin ?

_** Oubliée ... **_

Je pensais avoir fait le nécessaire, ne rentrant qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Mais tout ceci, selon toute évidence, n'avait strictement aucune importance. J'allais perdre. Je le sentais.

_** Abandonnée, égarée ...**_

La rue, essayai-je de me souvenir, était alors tranquille, silencieuse, encore endormie d'une nuit sans lune. Le contraste qu'elle affichait avec la journée où cette dernière était fréquemment pratiquée était stupéfiant. Seul le vent nous répondait, le vent à travers les cimes des arbres.

Les lampadaires éclairaient juste assez l'ensemble de la rue, invitant les propriétaires à dormir encore un peu, juste un peu. Il n'y avait rien qui prédisait une journée si laborieuse. Non, tout semblait sourire.

_** Aux abois ... frigorifiée ...**_

Le soleil commençait juste à poindre son nez. Son aura rosâtre apportait au paysage une certaine douceur, invitant le monde se recueillir auprès de ceux qui nous étaient chers. Un peu, comme dans un conte de fée ...

_** Du vert à perte de vue ... **_

Lentement, presque en trainant des pieds, puis petit à petit au trot, j'avais enfin rejoins ma maison, mon chez-moi ...

_** Qui n'a jamais été le mien ... Et je le savais ... pertinemment ... **_

Enfin, me repris-je, le terme « chez-moi » semblait un bien grand mot. Retirée des autres maisons, à demie cachée par les cyprès et les hauts pins, mon domicile se tenait, prêt à lutter contre n'importe quel ennemi. Et c'était dans ça que je me sentais à l'abri, en sécurité et assez loin de voisins trop bienveillants. Rien que son état extérieur suffisait à les repousser, enfin, la plupart du temps. A la limite de l'insalubre, les murs de la maison ne tenaient que par miracle. De longues zébrures marquaient ses flancs, affichant clairement aux passants son âge avancé et l'érosion de l'abandon.

Mais quelles que furent les défauts de ce pavillon, je ne l'aurais échangé pour rien au monde. Je ne tenais pas tant à me retrouver au milieu d'_eux_ ...

J'avais eu l'aubaine de la dénicher. En même temps, qui, à part moi, l'aurait voulu ?

_** Et pourtant, auraient-ils pu m'aider ?...**_

Que je me l'avoue ou non, cette maison m'illustrait par bien des égards. La pelouse faisait alors tache. Tondue par je-ne-sais-quel-citoyen trop attentionné, l'herbe semblait venue d'une autre cour. La misère de la maison semblait terroriser la pauvre terre qui l'entourait.

_** Mais tu n'as jamais rien demandé ... **_

Sortant d'une petite pichenette mes clefs de ma poche arrière, j'avais ouvert ma porte, restant un instant pourtant à écouter le silence. Je détestais le silence. Un sillon glacé m'avait parcouru.

Habiter seule était encore étrange à mes yeux. Nouveau, pourrais-je dire. Il y avait trop de silence à être sans personne.

_** Rappelle-toi, tu détestes êtres démunies ... **_

Avoir choisi ce genre de maison avait donc un avantage : les seuls bruits qu'elle produisait suffisaient à me rassurer. La nuit, je ne savais jamais quel danger pouvait arriver.

_** Et le silence te désarme ...**_

L'intérieur, à l'instar de mon extérieur, ressemblait à un champ de bataille version famille chic. Les murs, les sols et le plafond présentaient d'étranges marques, desquelles je ne désirais pas connaitre leurs origines. Mais ma touche personnelle confondait le tout, faisait de ce taudis quelque chose de confortable et de coquet : mes meubles, quoique dénichée pour quelques piécettes, faisaient de ma maison un nid douillet que j'aspirais à retrouver chaque soir. Le canapé style année cinquante, la télé rétro de grand-mère qui ne fonctionnait plus ou encore la table en bois de cerisier détonnaient mais apportaient une touche, définitivement ma signature.

_** Et puis, tu en étais arrivé là ... **_

Je me rappelais, mais déjà cela commençait à être flou, avoir jeté mes effets, courant presque jusqu'à la salle de bain où sans me laisser de temps de réfléchir d'avantage, j'avais foncé sous la douche, sous le jet brûlant. Habillée. J'aurais voulu effacer les souvenirs de la nuit. Mais toute l'eau chaude du monde n'aurait pas suffit. A bout de force, trempée, j'avais rampé jusqu'au lavabo, devant lequel je me tenais encore.

_** Qui es-tu ? **_

Cette question, je me la posais souvent. Qui j'étais était une très bonne question. Question dont je n'avais pas la réponse.

Brusquement, une douleur lancinante grimpa le long de mon épaule. Je m'essoufflais, mon souffle devenait trop court, le cœur battant, l'estomac aux lèvres, je me disais « Pense ! »...

_** Quel est ton nom ? Commence par ça ... pense à ça ... ne pense qu'à ça ! La douleur n'existe pas ... **_

Si, elle existait bien. Elle était là, elle attendait.

Quel était mon nom ? Mes paupières closes, j'essayai de calmer les flux. Mais rien que la brise qui provenait de la fenêtre me faisait mal. J'étais mal. Prenant une lente inspiration, je tentais d'y réfléchir. Quel était mon nom ?

Andersen. Le nom rampa jusqu'à moi. Je le goutai. Je l'appréciai. Oui, mon nom était bien Andersen. Andersen, oui. Andersen comme les contes. Andersen comme la famille qui autrefois m'adopta.

Et le prénom ?

Aurélie ... non. Aurore, non plus. Plus court, plus rare. Aure, oui c'était ça, je m'appelais Aure Andersen.

_** Qui es-tu ? Regarde ton reflet, décris-toi ! Ne pense plus ! Mais d'où sors-tu ?**_

C'était comme si mon corps n'avait pas profité d'une douche depuis des siècles. La terre, plus précisément la boue, ayant marbré mes bras, mon visage, mon corps tout entier de taches brunâtres et irritables, j'avais l'air d'une véritable sauvage.

Une sauvage presque ... _jolie _selon les standards humains. Je me voyais, les yeux presque fermé d'un vert d'eau, pale, presque jaune, le visage ovale et rose d'avoir trop couru, de légères cernes qui reflétait le peu d'heures que je consacrais à mes nuits, les cheveux auburn aux reflets blonds attaché par un simple chouchou dont certaines mèches frisaient par la boue. Un peu comme si je m'y étais allongée. Et sans oublier, ce qui faisait que j'étais reconnaissable : une cicatrice courant jusqu'à la base de mon cou. Longue. mince. Indélébile.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Et pourtant, cette personne, c'était moi. Dur à dire mais pourtant c'était la vérité. Mon corps, je le reconnaissais, pourtant il m'était totalement inconnu. Cette fille/femme, je ne voyais en elle qu'une ...

_** Sauv... Attend. Ecoute. Il y a quelqu'un ... **_

Trop concentrée sur la tache de me souvenir, je n'entendis que tardivement la sonnerie. Qui pouvait bien sonner ? C'était censé être une maison abandonnée.

_** Les flics, ma belle, ce doit être les flics ... **_

N'écoutant que mon instinct, j'ouvris plus grand la fenêtre de la salle de bain et me glissai dehors. Affalée au sol, je ne mis pas longtemps à me réfugier derrière un tronc, près de la forêt. Contournant lentement la maison, je tentais d'apercevoir mes fameux visiteurs.

Finalement, au prix de longues secondes d'attentes et de diverses cachettes, je réussis à les apercevoir. Et ...

_** Les ennuis commencent ... **_

Il y avait deux hommes. L'un, peau foncée, frappé la porte d'une poigne énergique. Le second, plus petit, moins large, attendait. Ils se parlaient. Je ne les entendais pas. Le plus jeune, le moins trapu se retourna et l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il me regardait. La peau pale, les cheveux noirs ... Il était reconnaissable ...

_**Un Grimm ... **_

Je me retournais précipitamment contre le tronc. Mon cœur, déjà malmené par la douleur, haletait, s'acharnait à garder le rythme, à stabiliser la pression. Mais _ça_ ajoutée à la douleur et à l'épuisement, je sentis bien malgré moi les larmes m'envahir. Puis, s'écoulèrent. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal, mon corps n'était plus qu'une plaie béante et que je le veuille ou non, j'avais aussi peur. Et à l'instant même, le destin s'acharnait sur moi. Je devais fuir, me cacher. Tout sauf revenir sur mes pas !

Parce que si eux avait trouvé ma planque, qui d'autre pouvait la connaitre ?...

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout pour pouvoir améliorer le récit.  
_

_Syl._


End file.
